


feigning

by findingcynosure



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, full of fluff and frame ups and scheming lol hehehe, i tagged it as makoharu but it's more of gen idk, where everyone is a ~subtle~ makoharu shipper oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingcynosure/pseuds/findingcynosure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei, Nagisa and Gou decide that Makoto needs to have some kind of break from being too caring towards everyone (specifically towards one person), and so they plan to execute things the way Makoto wouldn't even been able to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feigning

**Author's Note:**

> how do you even title HAHAHAhuhu

Leaning on the wall, Makoto lets out a contented sigh. He's with Haruka and the gang again, having lunch at the school rooftop. However, even after finishing his food, he still feels hungry. He has been very busy in just half a day after all, getting called by a classmate for like every three minutes to help them in setting up props and other stuff for the haunted house, the class' attraction for this year's school cultural festival. Of course Makoto feels happy to help, since that means his classmates trust him, and his good physique makes work easier, but then again, the human body has its own limits.

On a side note, the poor lad didn't feel the least bit joyful when the class decided to go for a haunted house project. Fortunately for him, he was just assigned on attracting customers and giving out tickets. He wouldn't dare step inside their classroom during the festival, much less wear costumes and scare visitors.

Loud voices pulls Makoto from his reverie, and when he looks up, he sees Rei scolding Nagisa again for only eating bread for lunch. Gou is on the side, laughing at the two.

"It's better if you eat more nutritious food, Nagisa-kun. Moreover, we are in a sport that requires full body strength, stamina and energy. I'm sure eating bread is not enough." Rei says in a matter-of-fact tone while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But Rei-chan, can't you see that I'm very, very energetic?" Nagisa shoots back while doing animate movements.

"Well, that's true." Rei finally says after a long pause. "But still! Your energy will run out if you don’t have a balanced diet."

Makoto laughs. Those two will always be like that; it can't be helped. He looks at his side…and his smile vanishes immediately, and the look in his eyes changes from happiness to concern. Haruka is leaning on the wall, sleeping. His lips are curled into a frown, and he obviously looks uncomfortable. Haruka has been very busy, too. Everyone asks him for opinions on the designs and decorations for their classroom. Even though he complains to Makoto about the work being too much effort, he does it anyway. It makes him happy that Haruka is getting involved in class activities.

Shaking the thought off, Makoto looks at Haruka again, not sure what to do. Should he wake him up or just put his head on a backpack? Haruka might still wake up if he were to do his second option, though. He keeps staring at his friend's sleeping form. He formulates some plans, but then he hesitates when he's about to do it, making his hands stop in the air.

"Mako-chan?"

Nagisa's voice makes Makoto turn his head, and that's when he realizes that Rei and Nagisa stopped bickering for a while now, and the two are already looking at him, eyes questioning. Of course, Gou is with them, too. Three pairs of eyes gaze at him, curious about what he was doing, and for some reason, Makoto feels embarrassed. It's as if he were caught in some crime, even though he isn't doing anything wrong at all.

"What are you doing, Makoto-senpai?" the red-haired girl asks.

"Um, er…" Makoto pauses, trying to form coherent sentences in his mind before really answering them. "Haru's sleeping already, but he just ate lunch. It's bad to take a nap when your stomach is full. I remember my mom always telling me to wake up Ren and Ran when they doze off, so…" The boy trails off, not sure if he has explained properly his thoughts.

The trio exchange looks for seconds as if they're having a telepathic conversation. After that, they look at Makoto, grinning. Nagisa's even unable to stop some chuckles escape his mouth.

"Makoto-senpai is really considerate towards Haruka-senpai." Rei mumbles, putting his hand under his chin as if thinking deeply.

"As always." Gou and Nagisa add while nodding their heads in unison.

"Ah? Eh?" Being the center of attention all of a sudden, Makoto can't help but feel more conscious.

“But now that I think about it…” Rei looks at the still peacefully sleeping Haruka, and the others follow him.

“I still rarely see Haruka-senpai look after Makoto-senpai the way he looks after him.”

Silence. An “Ohhhh” follows from Nagisa and Gou. Makoto feels like he’s getting terribly left out from this conversation.

“You see,” Makoto tries. “Haru may not look like it, but he is very thoughtful towards people. He looks after people in his own way. You know that guys, right?”

“But still, Mako-chan. Don’t you want to have Haru-chan take care of you the way you take care of him?”

“Well…”

“Seriously, Makoto-senpai!” Gou chides. “You go to Haruka-senpai’s house every day and help him out of the bath tub. You walk together to school. You often, if not always, share things with him. You control him from taking a bath in fish tanks!”

“Now that you say it that way, it’s kind of embarrassing…But that last one is really necessary, if I may just say.” Makoto laughs, scratching his cheek lightly.

“In that case…” Nagisa’s eyes shine as he shifts his gaze between Makoto and Haruka repeatedly. Makoto can almost see a bulb lighting up above his head.

“Don’t worry, Mako-chan! We’ll do our best!”

“Wait, wait wait! What are you going to do?”

The school bell rings. Haruka stirs, and Makoto’s attention immediately goes to him. “Haru? The lunch break ended already. Let’s go back to our room, okay?” He says, gently shaking his shoulder.

Makoto hears some giggling and happens to see Nagisa, Gou and Rei talking in hushed tones while occasionally looking at them.

“What are you guys doing?” Haruka starts sitting up while rubbing his eyes, still trying to get his bearings.

“Ah! Eh? Nothing, Haruka-senpai!” Gou says.

“That’s right! We have to go back to our classrooms! We still have to help our classmates with…something! Bye, Mako-chan! Haru-chan!”

The three swiftly grab their lunchboxes and take off. Makoto happens to catch the words “treat you ice cream” “i want fastfood” as they go down the stairs.

“What’s with them?” Haruka asks, now fully awake.

“I have no idea.” Makoto says, though actually, he has. He might just be assuming, but for some reason he thinks it might be about him. He shakes off the thought. If it’s really about him, he will find out eventually. “Let’s go, too, Haru.”

“Hmm. Okay.”

Makoto sees Haruka at his peripheral vision giving him that look–his face may be blank, but Makoto can see through Haruka’s eyes that he’s trying to search his face and understand the situation. Makoto can almost see the turning of gears in his head. Inevitable situations for having known each other for so long.

“Anyway, try not to sleep after eating next time, okay? I heard that’s not advisable.”

“Pfft. Meddlesome.”

“What?”

“It’s nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, there! This has been in my computer folder since 2014 and I still haven't finished it (...i sort of forgot about it heh orz). This is actually based from a prompt that I will not reveal just yet because it will be a spoiler! :O I will release it once I post Chapter 2 (i dont know how long will this take honestly lol) This is my first work ever so I would really appreciate comments and criticism. Thank you very much! <3
> 
> PS. Can you please help me with the sequencing of events in the anime? From what I researched, school in Japan begins in April, the national swim meet happens in August, and the cultural festivals in November?


End file.
